The  Little  Things  Give  You  Away
by princessofd
Summary: Series of one-shots,two-shots and drabbles set slightly before of or during the Fourth Shinobi World War. First Chapter- Hurricane Drunk  I'm  gonna  drink  myself  to  death.


A/N- This is a series of one-shots, two-shots and drabbles that have no correlation with each other unless said other wise. Updates will be irregular as I can only write this once I get a new idea or I think Kishimoto has done something stupid in the manga. THIS STORY WILL HAVE MAJOR SPOILERS FOR RECENT MANGA CHAPTERS! You have been warned.

Pairings: SasuSaku and Naruhina

Summery- Sometimes you just have to let go. _I'm gonna drink myself to death._

**Hurricane Drunk**

'_It was to… protect you.' _

Sasuke punched the wall as Madara's words echoed in his head. Itachi had loved him. Loved him enough to …

'_He was ordered to do so by Konoha_.'

Covering his face with his hands, he sunk down to the floor, head leaning against the cold wall he had just vandalised.

His head burned with all the new information he'd been forced to take in. His world had been turned upside down and his mind was threatening to break the same way his heart had just shattered.

He knew Itachi had loved Konoha.

His martyr of a brother had killed the clan so Konoha would be safe, right? So by joining Akatsuki and trying to destroy the very town which his brother had died for was surely desecrating Itachi's memory.

But Konoha had taken everything from him, it deserved to be destroyed… Sasuke needed it to be gone.

Unbidden images of his former team-mates flashed before his eyes: the blond annoyance and the candy-haired fangirl.

Reoccurring memories of rising his life for them, protecting them as they would protect him.

Itachi had protected him… so he should protect Itachi's ideals.

But Konoha was the reason his clan had planned a coup in the first place!

Removing his hands from his eyes, Sasuke looked around him.

Conflicting thoughts swam around his brain, giving him a killer headache.

This base was too small. Too stuffy. Madara was trying to influence his decisions, Sasuke knew this. Staying with the Akatsuki whilst trying to make his final decision was not a good idea.

Should he choose to go back to Konoha, Madara would probably slay him where he stood.

He had to get out and clear his head. Go for a walk and think carefully about his future.

Sighing and running a hand through his blue-black hair, Sasuke stood and _shunshin'ed _his way out the door and into the night.

* * *

><p>The team that had been sent to retrieve Sasuke were in a state of depression as they made their way to an inn; in the small town they had decided to stay in overnight on their way back to Konoha.<p>

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi trailed glumly behind the other members of the Eight Man Squad.

After they lost Sasuke's trail, the whole group had travelled in silence.

The only sound heard was Sakura's quiet sniffling and the empty words of comfort the other members of team Seven gave her.

The three ninja of Team Kurenai felt awkward and out of place.

Whilst each member of the Rookie Nine had felt hurt when Sasuke had defected; it was incomparable to the pain Naruto and Sakura must have felt.

And now that the reason their friend had become a traitor was dead and the Uchiha still hadn't returned must be unbearable.

Kiba clenched his fists.

Thinking that if he ever saw that bastard again he would sock him.

Hinata was worried about Naruto; whom she had never seen so upset.

Shino was just happy to finally be included in a Sasuke Retrieval mission.

Reaching the inn, Yamato went and paid, returning with their keys. It was an unspoken agreement that Team Seven would share a room that night.

They needed each other.

As Team Kurenai went their separate ways, Naruto punched the wall in anger.

"THAT MASKED BASTARD!" He yelled, earning many stares from the other guests. Sakura gently put her tiny hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Naruto." She told him softly. " Getting angry wont bring him back to us."

The blonds' shoulders slumped and she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"We'll leave you two alone for a minuet." Yamato said, dragging a surprisingly defeated Kakashi and Sai into their room.

"I can't go too bed. I need to go somewhere loud." Naruto whispered in Sakura's ear. " I can't think right now. I need the noise to drown out the voices."

Sakura nodded in agreement. She knew Naruto meant the Nine-tails when he said about the voices.

It must have been teasing him about their failure. Provoking him into letting it out of it's cage.

And Naruto was close to cracking.

Sakura took his hand and lead him back out of the inn and into the dark streets of the town.

* * *

><p>Sasuke, meanwhile, had found himself in a bar club in a small town near the border of Wind and Leaf.

The name of the establishment was _Confusion _which Sasuke thought fit his situation rather well.

Sasuke had drank before.

Suigetsu always dragged his team to a pub at least once a month.

Though the Uchiha had never been drunk before.

He had been tipsy and he severely disliked the feeling and the slowed reaction time that accompanied it.

But the light headed sensation that came with drinking was exactly what he was looking for, damn the consequences.

Sitting at the bar, he ordered a bottle of absinthe, 85%.

The bar maid smiled at him flirtatiously, but Sasuke ignored her.

He wasn't drunk yet… later though…. Maybe he would take her up on her offer.

Sighing miserably, thoughts of his brother still occupying his mind, he took a swig of alcohol straight from the bottle and resigned himself to a long night of drinking and getting hit on by random girls, who thought they were worthy of the mighty Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sakura cautiously pushed open the door of the barclub; _Confusion._

Neither had been in such a place, even though some of their more outgoing friends, Ino, Kiba or even their respective sensei's Tsunade and Jiraiya, had tried to convince them to go.

At the age of sixteen, Sakura had never tasted alcohol before and Naruto disliked the taste.

However, they had both decided that getting drunk wouldn't hurt just this once.

Just to rid them of thoughts of their wayward team-mate for one night.

Naruto pulled up a stool next to a guy with spiky hair and Sakura sat next to the blond.

It was a surprise, then, when the guy they where sitting next to turned his head to order another drink and they came face to face with the very boy they were trying to forget.

"S-SASUKE?" Naruto shouted in shock. The Uchiha's head shot round to look at the obnoxious idiot.

Sasuke vaguely recognised the loud-mouth who was next to him, but he was to far gone to tell from where.

"SHH!" Sasuke ordered Naruto loudly. "Don't say my name so loudly! I'M AN S-CLASSED MISSING NIN! AND I'M-" He was cut off by Sakura's hand slamming over his mouth.

Sasuke recognised this girl as well. She was pretty. And the blond was annoying.

Sakura turned to Naruto in horror.

"He's drunk!" She almost shrieked. Naruto didn't hear her.

He had stolen Sasuke's bottle and was glugging it down whilst Sasuke was desperately trying to get it back.

"Naruto!" She hissed in annoyance. Feeling her anger, the blond turned to face her.

"I know he's drunk! I wanna be drunk too!"

Sakura promptly hit him on the head.

"If we go along with it, we might be able to get him to come home! Get him drunk enough to pass out, then drag him back unconscious!" Naruto reasoned.

Sakura grinned at her friend.

"You have a point." She agreed. Turning to the bar maid, she ordered a bottle of Jack Daniels for herself and a bottle of beer for Naruto, who was still teasing Sasuke with his drink.

* * *

><p>Hinata, Kiba and Shino had turned in early, so when someone banged on their door at 2am, all of them were woken up from a deep sleep.<p>

Kiba stumbled to the door, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stepping carefully over Akamaru's sleeping form by his bed.

Opening it, he came face to face with a worried looking Kakashi.

"Kiba, have you seen Naruto and Sakura?"

Kiba frowned.

"No, why?"

Kakashi ran a hand through his gravity defying hair.

"We can't find them. They didn't return to the room with us, they went on a walk. Sai and Yamato are searching the town but no luck yet."

Kiba smirked slightly.

"Maybe they hooked up?" The dog nin suggested. Kakashi didn't smile.

Hinata rushed to the door, fear evident in her face, Shino right behind her.

"Naruto's missing?" She asked breathlessly. Kakashi nodded.

Without saying anything else, Hinata _shunshin'ed _out the door, desperate to find the missing object of her affections.

"HINATA!" Kiba shouted, racing after her, Shino sighed and turned to the copy ninja.

"It seems Naruto and Sakura have disappeared. Why? Because-" He was cut of when Kakashi followed Hinata's lead and ran out of the hotel to find his missing team-mates.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were thoroughly smashed.<p>

Standing at the front of the club on the stage, music blaring in their ears; they each held a microphone in their hands.

Tapping his mike and taking a swig from his bottle, Sasuke stepped forward to talk to their large audience.

The large audience who only allowed them to get on the stage instead of the hired band because of Sasuke's good-looks and Sakura, who had lost her top and was now left only in her wraps.

"This song is for my big brother!" Sasuke yelled, tripping slightly on the wires lying around the stage. "He was the BEST big bro in the WORLD! An' I loved him an' he loved ME!"

Naruto and Sakura just smiled along, even though through their drunken haze, they realised something was wrong with that statement.

When the trio started singing: Guns and Roses' _'Sweet Child o'Mine' _the crowd went wild.

Whilst none of them could sing well and they were all out of tune, their voices harmonized perfectly with each other.

They were all born performers and they sang until their lungs gave out and they stumbled of the stage and made their way to a privet booth in the corner where they could relax and calm down.

* * *

><p>Kiba, after catching up with Hinata, had finally found Naruto and Sakura's scent.<p>

He was surprised when it lead them to a club.

The noise blaring from _Confusion _was too loud for Kiba's heightened hearing.

Steeling himself and smiling confidently at Hinata, he entered the club and both his and Hinata's jaws crashed to the ground.

In the secluded booth, away from the manic music and dancers, the original members of Team Seven sat.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto nudged his 'best friend'. "When you said your brother was the best… I thought you hated him."

Sasuke started to cry. Big, fat tears rolled down his normally composed face.

"Aww! Sasuke! Don't cry!" Sakura cooed, hugging him tightly, as if he was just going to disappear.

" 'Tachi _was _the best big brother ever! Don't try to say he wasn't!" Sasuke told Naruto angrily. "He was ordered to! By Konoha! But he save me! Cuz he couldn't kill his little brother! At least… That's what the lollypop guy told me."

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"I see. That totally made sense to me… LET'S PLAY THE DRINKING GAME!"

* * *

><p>In front of Kiba and Hinata's eyes was a sight nobody ever thought they would see again.<p>

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke standing together and laughing.

Though nobody ever thought they would see Sasuke laugh full stop.

Naruto was holding a massive beer keg trying to chug it all down in one go.

The club was shouting "DRINK, DRINK, DRINK!" at the top of their voices.

"That's…Sasuke isn't it?" Hinata asked Kiba, not looking away from the spectacle in front of her. Kiba merely nodded.

At this point, Sasuke was so out of it that he was crying whilst hugging random people. Sakura was picking fights with anybody who so much as _looked _at Sasuke.

It appeared she had reverted back to her fangirl state from her genin years.

Naruto was still drinking from the keg.

Kiba grinned widely. Finally turning to look at her friend, Hinata got an odd feeling in her stomach that this was not going to end well.

"HEY NARUTO!" Kiba yelled across the room, his voice just audible over the music.

Stopping drinking for a second, he lowered his keg and looked over at the loud-mouthed Inuzuka. "SAVE SOME FOR ME!"

And with that, Kiba dragged a reluctant Hinata over to the extremely drunk Team 7 and grabbed himself a bottle.

A/N- This will be a two-shot. The Aftermath will be posted at the weekend.

Please review!

I like reviews, they make me smile.

Please note that this was written in a cold haze, so yes, grammar, spelling and writing in general will be below standard.)


End file.
